Nostalgia
by SallyGirl
Summary: “I’m sorry to ask, but who are you?” At her words, my heart began to ache... “I was you husband, and you were my wife.”... “Was? Were?” Again, my heart ached. “We’re divorced.”
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is my very first Sorato! I really like this idea of it, and after watching the Notebook I just had to write it! luv that movie! cried like a baby. I kno I don't update soon, but I'll try!  
  
Im a taiorato fan, and right now im into sorato.  
  
The song in here will be used several times. It has a significance. Had a hard time choosing it too, cuz I wanted a rock love song.  
  
Basic sum: sora and matt are divorced, but when Sora gets amnesia matt remembers just why he fell in love with her. Will this reconcile their marriage, or make things worse?  
  
Ages for now:  
  
Matt & Sora - 71  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and stuff.  
  
Prologue ===================  
  
An adequate hotel room, overlooking the sun setting beach, was holding a celebration. An elderly couple, eating a candlelight dinner and enjoying each other's company.  
  
"You look lovely, you know that?" the aged man almost whispered. He rubbed his thumb over their cupped hands.  
  
"Ha! Sure, a 71 year-old woman, with wrinkles and white hair looking 'lovely'. Unless you haven't noticed, I'm not 17 anymore and neither are you."  
  
"You still look beautiful to me. And I have gray hair and wrinkles too, but you still think I'm handsome." he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure." she said, sarcasm fully in her voice. He knew she was just joking, something they usually did and still do.  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"Why I do, I don't even know." they finished their little 'quarrel', and continued eating.  
  
"You know...you still have your beautiful copper eyes." he purred romantically.  
  
"Well, that's true. And you still do have your amazing azure eyes."  
  
They both couldn't help but grinned.  
  
"You know, we still act like were 17. To think we were the mature ones back then." she said with a laugh followed, causing him to grin more.  
  
"Just because we're not young doesn't mean we can't be at heart."  
  
He continued caressing his hand with hers.  
  
The light from the candles began to brighten, as the sun's dimmed. He had stopped rubbing her hand and let go, getting her attention.  
  
"How about a dance?"  
  
She raised a brow, at his warm smile and request.  
  
"Right here, right now?" a smile growing on her face.  
  
"Of course, and I'll play an ol' favorite." a smirk replaced his face.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what it is." she said sarcastically.  
  
He got up from his seat, leaving her at the table. He pushed a button, and the room began to fill with music. The beat of drums, began the music, quickly followed by an electric guitar and bass.  
  
He walked over to the table swiftly. Letting out a free hand, she took it ever so softly. They made it to the center of the room, still listening to the melody of the song before it began.  
  
They started to glide their feet in a graceful movement together. Doing a ballroom like dance, a waltz of sorts. She rested her head on his left shoulder, her face in contact with his neck. Her right hand, and his left were laced together, holding it's place to the side. She wrapped her free arm around the nape of his neck, as his circled her small waist.  
  
"It's kinda funny that we listen to alternative rock still." the elderly woman said.  
  
He grinned at this.  
  
"Yeah, well it is our song. And just because it's rock doesn't mean it can't be about love. Our kids still think we're weird because of this." She smiled, and the words started.  
  
"A star up in the sky goes slowly passing by,  
  
The lights below...  
  
they spell out your name.  
  
You're comfort on my mind  
  
and you're with me all the time.  
  
And lots of feeling that I can't explain."   
  
"To think, if it weren't for a car accident we would never be here right now."  
  
"Not to mention being sucked into another world."  
  
They both let out a laugh, the upbeat music playing the chorus.  
  
They closed their eyes, the memories of the of their romance coming back to them.  
  
A/N: that's the prologue! Yay! This story will be pretty romantic. Along with drama.  
  
I didn't know if I was going to add the digiworld thing, so I flipped the coin. Heads got it.  
  
Oh the song, will played bits by bits. Sorta. It might have the whole song at one point.  
  
Btw, the song is "I Won't Spend Another Night Alone" by "The Ataris" if you have the Cd So Long Astoria, u'll know it cuz it's a hidden track. I love this songs, and some of the lyrics are funny. It's a rock upbeat song, goes kinda fast.  
  
My other choice for the song was Ashlee Simpson's "pieces of me"I luv that song, and ashlee, but I wanted it to be a rock song, that you'd never normally slow dance to. Ashlee's is more rock/pop ok im blabbing. If u'd rather have it something else, then just change it in your mind.  
  
Please R&R! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 


	2. Car Crashes and Meetings

A/N: I'm working on a new fic...sorato unless I get it out before this. I Just gotta work things out on it. SO many ideas. I have three ideas, one out, one I plan on writing, and one im not so sure if I want to write.

Sorry for late updates, I'm just really slow! Forgive me

**theladyknight**: Thanx. The notebook's one of my fav. I'll try to update faster, but I can't promise anything. I have a system on updating. But, you're always updating. How do you do it? I really like your stories, but sorry if I don't review.

**crazyamzy**: I hope you did watch it. Such a great movie! Im reading the book right now. Glad u like it so far. And sorry if I don't review your stories, cuz I just forget, like I do with a lot of stories. XP but I do like them. They're very creative, which is something I look for in a story.

Btw. How do you update so fast?! You're always coming up with a new story or chapter everyday. Not that im complaining, but it like takes me a week to write a chapter. I'm always adding new things.

**DiaTheRyter**: lol thanx for the review. Aww, glad it makes every girl envious.

FYI: there is A LOT of romantic stuff. Namely the flashbacks, which there's a lot of. And no digimon, as in the monsters themselves. It just works better for the fic. Just imagine there off on vacation. XP

Ages:

Sora, Yamato- 35

Yoshiko- 6

Naosuke- 3

R&R

Disclaimer: don't own digimon.

(CH.1-Meetings & Car Crashes)

'Another Day, Another Dollar....I guess' The woman thought rather bitterly to herself.

Taking another look at herself, in her full-length mirror, a sigh escaped her lips.

She was dressed in a nice business suit, something she wouldn't consider comfortable, but sophisticated. She wore a white collared blouse, the collar sticking up, but bent slightly at the ends. Over it she wore a neat, newly ironed black blazer with white vertical stripes, and matching pants.

Her twinkling crimson eyes, made their way to her head, particularly her newly cut hair. She fixed her bangs, and tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Playing around, with the ends of her hair, she let out a another sigh from her apricot colored lips.

'Why am I doing this. There's noone to impress; all of my business associates could care less if I just came in a shirt and jeans.'

She knew she was lying to herself. She did it for him. The one that stole her heart, and gave it back to her crushed. Her fixing herself wouldn't change anything. She had even got a haircut, the day before, knowing very well she was going to see him.

The auburn haired beauty laughed at her childish tactics inwardly.

As she was caressing her clean, cut, suit, the voice of a young girl chirped throughout the halls of the lovely apartment.

"MOMMY!!!???"

The woman turned her head to her right side to see nothing but a golden color poking through the gap of the white door.

She laughed again, but this time it was more of a giggle and out loud.

"Yoshi? What are you doing?" She saw the child's fragile body, now standing in the door frame. "Well, are you going to come in, or stay out there?"

"I'm in!" The blonde exclaimed enthusiastically. She hopped into the room, and wore a wide grin, showing her pearly whites.

"Well, aren't we excited?" She crouched down to the girl's size.

She nodded, her teeth still showing. Laughing again, she picked the little girl, and held her close.

"Mommy! You look sooooooooo purty! Do you think I'll look as purty as you when I grow up?"

"Yes! You'll make all the boys drool, and make every girl jealous." she tickled her tummy, causing the girl to giggle uncontrollably. As The woman finally stopped, and the girl in her arms calmed down, they continued to chat.

"You think! And I'll be a fashion designer too!" Her azure eyes lit up with joy and hope.

"I know so! And if you want to be a fashion designer like mommy, then you go ahead and do so. But no matter what, I know you'll make me proud."

The girl nodded once again. She set the rambunctious little girl on the edge the king sized bed.

She found it kind of odd. When she was her age, the last thing she wanted to do was to design clothes for a living. She had also figured it was because her daughter just wanted to be like her mother. But the woman never wanted to be like her mom, arranging flowers...and yet she worked there throughout highschool, and half of college.

Her daughter was more 'girly', than she was, but then again, she was a tomboy. She figured that's what any girl would be like, their mother making pretty clothes for a living that is.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you put my hair in a ponytail?"

'Maybe she wasn't that different than me when is was younger.'

"Actually...can you put in pigtails?"

'Okay, so she is different than me. But I love her nonetheless.'

"Of course Yoshi." She walked gracefully towards the cabinet, and picked up two small, red hair ties.

"Turn around." The girl followed her orders, and her back facing her mother. As she was parting her hair, her daughter struck up another conversation.

"Mommy? I really wish you didn't have to go to your meeting. 'Cuz then you could spend time with me, Naosuke, and Daddy!"

She froze at the word. She didn't think it would hit her that hard. She knew they were going over there to drop off Yoshiko. Letting a sigh out, she studied her daughter carefully.

Yoshiko Takenouchi. Previously known as Yoshiko Ishida, the daughter and first child of Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida. She really was an amazing child, carrying characteristics of both her father and mother.

She held many qualities of her father. On the outside, her golden locks were just as silky as his. She had pale peach skin, just like her father.

And her eyes.

They were something totally different. The one thing that seemed so much like his, and yet not. They had the same color: blue. They held the same twinkle and ability to mask their emotions. His were far more different though. He was able to shadow his emotions very well. Noone could ever really tell how he was feeling, that is, except for her. Yoshiko on the other hand, was really only able to hide loneliness and sadness in her eyes, which was something she picked up doing the harsh split.

She knew that was part of the reason she kept custody over her, and not her brother. Yoshiko helped her eased the pain. In some small way, having her around her all time, made it feel like he was there with her. Every time she looked at her daughter, she'd always see him there too.

It really hurt, more than she ever thought it could. She had no idea if it hurt him as much as it did her, or even more. Once everything was settled, his mask was put on again, worn tighter than before. It was apart of him now, and he'd never take it off, making it even more difficult to decipher his true feelings.

That was something they both did, hide their emotions. For her though, she only hid strong feelings, such as sadness. She did though, only so no one would worry, but he hid so much. He did it naturally, as if it were nothing, that was something that upset her most about him. He would never tell straight forward what he felt. But she found the way to see.

Just like their daughter, his emotions would show up in his eyes, but now they were clouded, so not even the least bit of joy or happiness can shine through, yet alone any other emotion.

"Sweetie, you know Mommy can't. It's a very important meeting, and I can't afford to miss it. I'm sorry."

She gave her daughter an apologetic look.

"I know. I wish you, Daddy, Naos, and me can go to the park together one day." She said, her hopeful eyes lit up in denial. She knew that wouldn't happen any time soon.

Instead of answering her question, she ignored it and fixed her grammar.

"And I, sweetie. And I"

Her blue eyes dulled. She didn't want to go further into it. Even at her age, she understood the outline of the separation. She didn't understand fully though. She couldn't understand, to her it was rather of a blur. She hasn't matured yet to know these things about mutual love, and the reasons given as to why it doesn't work out. She wasn't depressed either. Again, she couldn't be. She didn't know what it was.

That's what she always thought about her daughter. That she was simply too young to feel and understand such things. But she knew the truth. Her children were hurting. She refused to believe that she had caused her children pain. But she knew she had, no matter how hard she denied it, her children were hurting because of her and their father's mistakes.

Mistakes. Were there really any? She didn't know anymore. Things happen for a reason, something she had been told since she was no younger than her daughter's age.

"Okay Yoshi, all done."

The young girl just nodded and got off the bed. She went over to her mother's mirror, and inspected her hair.

She stared at her daughter. She hurt her again, always saying 'next time' or just ignoring her comments about their broken family.

A broad smile made the way of the small girls face. She turned around abruptly facing her mother, the smile still on.

"Thanks Mommy! I really like it!"

She definitely inherited the trait of hiding her feelings. It seemed so natural to her, born that way, cursed by her parents.

She gave a soft smile to the child.

"We've get to get going now Yoshi. So go get your coat, okay?"

She nodded, and ran out of the room.

The auburn woman crossed over to her mirror again. She played with her bangs again. She let out a sigh, and a smile of remorse.

'Gawd. When did I get so vain?'

He took a glance at the time on the oven. In a green light it read, '8:36'.

'They should be here by now.' the blonde man thought.

He picked up the dust pan filled with dirt and such, and crossed over to the trash can, dumping the contents. Letting out a redundant sigh, he took the broom and dust pan, and placed them where they belong.

"Da-Da!" he heard a spirited voice call out.

He walked out fo the kitchen, and into the living room, where he found where the voice came from. He saw the youngster sitting awkwardly on the beige couch. On his handsome face he, a small smirk appeared out of amusement.

"Yes?"

"Is it otay if I use dee potty?" he asked, quickly and uncomfortably.

"Of course, why not?" He saw his son jump off of the couch.

"I don't wanna make potty-room dirty. You just cwean it." He laughed to himself, and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. The young boy understood and ran clumsily to the bathroom.

Getting back to his thoughts. He went back into the kitchen, and grabbed a paper towel. Wetting it first, he swiped it along the counter.

'Why am I even cleaning?' He wondered, done cleaning the counter top.

He never usually cleaned, well at least not this much. It was usually just his and his son's rooms, and kitchen that he always kept an eye on. They were the only rooms that ever got messy, other than a stain here and there.

Taking another look at the oven, he saw that only two minutes had passed.

'Traffic, or a gas stop. That's probably why they're not here yet.'Again his thoughts went to his guests coming over.

"That's why..." he breathed out.

They were the reason he was cleaning, well namely she was the reason. She was just coming over to drop their daughter off, and then go to her business thing. He finally figured it out.

Every time they would come over, he would always clean up the house, although most of it was already clean. It just came to him, to clean up this place, whenever they came. It was his subconscious no doubt, doing it in an attempt to impress her.

He laughed to himself at the fact that he's done this dozens of times, and yet now it just occurred to him. Again the question, 'Why?' popped in his head.

Even if he denied it, he knew deep down he still held feelings for her. Even if they were small, they were still there. He also knew that where those feelings lay, the truth did too. Even if he did impress her, in any way, it wouldn't change anything.

He never really wanted anything to change, at least that's what he always thought, but the more he thought about it, the more he became confused about the matter.

The sound of a flush came to his ears. Knowing his son was done, he prepared for his appearance.

"Da-Da! I did it all by myself." The young boy ran up, into his father's awaiting arms.

"I'm proud of you! three in a row. See, I told you were ready for the big potty." He gave his son an amused grin, which received a wide one.

"Won't Mommy and Yoshi be proud when I tell dem?"

The older man nodded reluctantly. He stared at his son, which only made him think more about her.

Naosuke Ishida. The first son, but second child, of Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida. He was only a toddler, but a quick learner. He was always full surprises, and very curious, pretty much like any toddler. But he was very out going. Always wanting to go out and play, not really liking being inside. Definitely a trait from his mother.

He looked a lot like her too, the fiery hair and eyes. And the light tan. He really was a pride and joy to him. He was, however, rather happy-go-lucky. A trait he had no idea where he picked up from.

'He spends too much time with Tai.' he thought, laughing inwardly.

But that was good, for the time being. He didn't hurt much, well at least not as much as his sister, did. He was like his uncle, too young to really remember or understand what had happen.

The boy was sweet, something he definitely got from his mother. Right now a bit of him regretted keeping custody over his son. Looking at him now only reminded him of her, and the pain felt when they separated.

"Da-Da? What's wrong? You wook sad." His son said.

"Nothing son, it's just..." he let out a soft sigh. "Nothing. I'm not sad, I'm just tired from cleaning."

The boy seemed to take the excuse, and nodded his head.

He had a feeling, rather of a notion, that when his children got older, his daughter would be the one he'd be more closer too. He wasn't as to so sure why, maybe it was the fact that she showed an interest in music as he did, or that she seemed to understand a lot.

Figuring this out, he almost knew that his son would be closer to their mother, rather than him.

And yet now? Who was he able to confide to now? His children were too young, and he didn't want to dwell in deeper about their broken family. He always had his brother, and his best friend...but the one person he truly did share his feelings, fears, and worries to is gone. She was there physically, but as in a friendship or relationship of any kind, she was gone. And no matter what he did, he would never gain back that void she filled and emptied.

"Da-Da? When's Mommy getting here? I want to tell her about how I can I use the big potty." he said, getting antsy.

His mouth opened, but before he could get any words the chiming of the doorbell rang through the house.

"Well, there they are now. Go on check if it's them." The boy nodded eagerly, and jumped out his father's arms. He ran through the kitchen and into the hall.

He watched his son's retreating figure, and readied himself for their appearance. Following his footsteps, he made his way to the front door. He saw his on peeking through the window above the couch, seeing who it was.

"So?"

The redhead turned around and gave his father a huge grin. He nodded, even more eager than before.

Taking a few more steps to the door, he turned it and revealed the visitors.

"Daddy!"the youthful voice rang through his ears. A smile appeared on his face, at the sound of her voice.

Standing in front of him was a blonde little girl, older than the boy, and an auburn haired woman. He bent down, arms open.

The girl ran into the man's arms, and hugged him tightly. Her small arms wrapped around his neck, as his muscular ones were around her tiny body. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, as she did on his cheek.

They let go, but he was still holding onto her waist.

"What? Not even a 'hello' or a 'how are you?'?" he asked, sarcasm in his voice, but she giggled at his remark.

"Okay. Hello Daddy! How are you?" She giggled still, but it died down. All he could do was smile at the sight of his daughter's face, and possibly her mother.

"Fine, and you?" he asked, placing his hand on the side of her face, taking a good look at her.

"Great!"

"I'm glad to hear that Shiko." he said her name softly.

Her face lit up at the nickname that her father, and only her father, used.

She felt a rough tug on her right pant leg. Looking down, crimson eyes met crimson eyes. A smile came to her face, as the boy already wore his. Bending she wrapped her arms around the small boy, who returned the favor, the best he could.

"Mommy! I missed you!" The young boy cried, still holding onto his mother dearly. Her smile grew at the sound of her son's voice and that his happiness was evident in his voice.

When was the last time she had seen him? Almost one and a half months ago. It hadn't seemed so long, but to her, and for the man next to her, it was like an eternity. To have to keep away from the children they conceived, it seemed so hard, especially for her.

Not only was she the one that gave birth to them, and held them for nine months, but she was away quiet often. Being an international fashion designer was far from easy. Every time she had to go to work, or any other business related affairs, she would try her best to take her daughter with.

Mostly because she didn't want her to be alone, and she was best with her, but also because she knew of how her eyes always lit up at the site of all the clothes being made, and all the nice people.

But for him, he had it much easier. As an astronaut, he went to trips in space at the most twice a year. Usually staying for a few months, something he hated about his job. But after working, he would stay home for long a time.

To keep himself busy though, and to spend more time with his children, he had taken up the job as a music instructor. His lessons taught at home, allowing his pupils to feel at home.

"I missed you too Naosuke." she greeted softly as they let go. She ruffled his hair softly, seeing how much he had grown, and lifted his chin up. His copper eyes flickered, coinciding with his huge smile.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" He asked, his eyes full of excitement.

"What?" she asked amused.

"I used dee big potty tree times in a row!"

She laughed lightly at how happy her son was, but kept her warm smile on.

"Really?" He nodded, and she saw through the corner of her eye, that the man beside her was nodding too.

"Yeah, he did it three times, and all by himself. I'm really proud of him." He said softly.

Hugging her son again, she added onto the praise.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you! You're turning into such a big boy!"

Letting go of her son, she turned around. She saw that her daughter clung onto her father's leg, a smile on her face. But that wasn't what she really noticed.

It was him. She noticed his clothes, usually he would just wear 'around-the-  
house' clothes, like sweats and a shirt. That's what he usually wore before 9:30a.m. But now he was wearing a clean black T-shirt, and faded blue jeans.

His hair, was fixed, in his own way. He no longer held those golden locks he did when they were younger. It was short now, but he still looked good. (A/n: think Ryan Gosling kinda. So hot!)He had taken a shower, she could tell, and shaved too. The scent of his aftershave was present to her. It was still the same from the first time he ever shaved. That's how he was though, classical and always had a little fear of change, but if there were change, he went with it. She also knew, that he, along with her, was a strong believer in fate. That everything happened for a reason. That was what kept them up sometimes, knowing that whenever something bad happened, it did for a reason.

But the thing that caught her attention the most, as it usually did, was his eyes. She was accustomed to taking notice at them first, after all, they were amazing. Were being the key word. They're clouded over, apart of his mask. She couldn't see anything. Nothing but blue.

She got up and made her way over to him. She braced herself, emotionally, unsure of what she should do.

What do you say or do as a greeting to your ex-husband.

Kiss him on the cheek? Shake his hand? Hug him? Or simply just do nothing and smile?

She had to make a decision and fast, because she was already in front of him.

They were both hesitant, both unsure of what to do.

She saw his dull blue eyes watch her carefully, from when she got up to where she was now.

She gave him a soft smile, and to her surprise, got closer to him. She was embraced within a hug. She could feel his warmth, and his scent was stronger now. She relished in it all, as a smile crept onto her face. She missed him in general. But now, she missed how he used to hold her, or even touched her skin.

Ever since they separated they never dared to get close. They were still considered friends, no matter what they did they'd always be there in each other's lives. It was too awkward. The idea that you'd be with that person for the rest of your lives, was all thrown away. It had taken away their innocence, or what little they had as adults, and the thought of ever finding true love. It truly was sad, and especially since they could never be together again. It was gone, all of it gone, and would never come back.

That's what she had always believed, and without a doubt he did too. They were adults, mature, the knew the harsh truth of reality. Unlike their children, who always believed they one day would get back together. But they were kids, still believing in Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Peter Pan, and that anything's possible. Reality never really took a toll on them.

He let go of her, a smile on his face at the feeling of her warmth and kindness coming back.

'Gawd I miss her. It's been too long with out ever hugging her.'

He took a good look at her. She was still beautiful, and she was aging gracefully. Something he knew about her, was that over time she had grown more beautiful, and everyone would agree with him.

She was in business attire, the blazer and pants still showed off her curves. Her black heels, made her slightly taller, but he was still taller than her. And he saw what little makeup she wore, she didn't need it though, she was naturally beautiful. And he saw how her wine colored eyes still held their sparkle, something he was grateful for. As rare as her eye color was, they always held that sparkle, no matter what.

But then he noticed her hair, it was different. Her bangs were jagged, and went up to her eyelid. And her silky auburn hair was still layered, but was now cut to the end of her neck. It was naturally flipped out a little, like it always was. But there was some more color now. Hints of darker red, and a blondish color. All in all, she looked really lovely.

"Sorry we're late. Yoshi couldn't find her coat, but it ended up being in the car." They both laughed, along with the giggles of their children.

"That's okay, I really didn't notice." He lied.

"So how have you been Yamato?" Her voice broke his gaze. He was thankful for that though, hoping that she hadn't caught him staring.

"Fine. Naosuke and I have just been goofing off for awhile. No work for a week." he said, smile still worn.

"That's good. I'd kill for a week off though. Or at least a day." she said, both giving off a light laugh.

She was very busy, as most fashion designers. She worked everyday, whether it meant at home, or at the 'office', which was pretty much everywhere. She traveled quite often though, always taking Yoshiko and/or Naosuke whenever she could. Especially when it was fashion week somewhere, and when she had shows.

"Why don't you? I mean, you're the head Sora. I'm sure you could use some time to yourself."

She let out a sigh. Both smiles faded away.

"I wish I could, but it's not that easy. If anything ever goes out, I have to approve it first. I have to approve everything."

He felt sorry for her now. He remembered how she was always away. Even when she was pregnant, she still made phone calls and had people come over to discuss things. He felt bad for bringing up his week off now.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

She looked up at him, a soft smile back on.

"No it's okay. You're right. I do need some time off. I've got to see to that."

Then there was silence.

"So, I see you got a haircut? And highlights?" He asked, trying to break the silence.

Looking at him, she showed another one of her sweet smiles.

"Uh, yeah. Yesterday. I actually had time to." she said, laughter added on after. A smile came on his face, almost a grin.

"It looks really good. You look nice with highlights, something new huh?"

She nodded, but he noticed that her eyes fell to the side. And he could of sworn that he saw a tint of pink come upon her cheeks.

"Thanks..." She trailed off, looking back at him, there was that dreaded silence again.

Then he noticed that her eyes began to wander around his apartment. He could only stare at his former wife. Well, more like gazing at her. He smiled to himself at her questioning eyes. She was still as curious as ever.

"You cleaned up...right?" her eyes fell on him, his smile still in bay.

"Yup. With Naos' help of course." He grinned at his son, who grinned back.

She looked down at her son, questioning look still on.

The boy nodded proudly.

"Uh-huh! I cweaned my room, and helped with dee wiving room and dee kitchen!"

She smiled again, and let out a light laugh.

"You really are turning into a big boy!"

Turning her attention back to Yamato, her voice went down a notch.

"So, why the sudden urge to clean the whole house?"

She caught him off guard. What was he to say? He did it subconsciously to impress her? What was there left to do but lie? He hated lying to her, but he didn't want to loose face.

He shrugged, and lied.

"I'm not sure? I guess I just felt like it needed to be clean."

"Oh."

Again, silence.

As much as he didn't really want her to go, he knew it was somewhat of an icebreaker. Not to mention that he couldn't take the small chit-chat, and then silence.

"Um...don't you have to get going now? ...I mean you don't want to be late."

Looking down at her wrist watch, her eyes widen.

"Oh no! You're right, I've get to going! I'm going to be so late!" She exclaimed.

Seeing her panic like this amused him, and he smiled on the inside. Just as she was about to walk right out of the door, she turned her attention back her ex-husband.

"Sorry, but I have to get going." She smiled sheepishly.

He gave her a small smile.

"That's okay."

She turned to her side, and saw her son. She hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Which he did to her.

"Bye Naosuke. Don't give Daddy a hard time, alright?"She let go, and saw the little boy nod.

Turning back, she went over and hugged her daughter.

"Same goes for you, alright?" She nodded, and Sora continued. "Bye Yoshiko. Mommy will come by around 8, so you can spend some more time with your father and brother."

She let go of her too, and turned back to Yamato.

"Bye Yamato. Just call me if you need anything." She said sweetly, with a smile.

"Bye Sora. Don't work too hard."

She gave off a little laugh, smile still on. "I'll try."

Then, she walked out of the door, but got an odd feeling. Chills went up and down her spine. Something was going to happen, it was instinct, and he chills helped her believe that. Brushing it of fro now, she waved good-bye to the three, and Yamato close the door gently behind her.

The soft sound of the radio filled her car. The high-pitched tones of the newest pop song was heard.

Usually she would sing along to the songs. Secretly of course, when no one was around. But just because it was catchy didn't mean she liked it, often she would think the lyrics would be stupid, and horribly written. She somehow always tried to listen to the lyrics rather than the music. She supposed that was something she picked up from him, he was after all a musician.

But instead her ruby eyes were focused on the road, mouth shut, but mind somewhere else. The odd chilling she felt on her back, was on her mind. What had it meant. That last time she ever felt like that was...was when she signed the papers, making it official.

'Something bad's coming, I can feel it. But..but what?'

A sigh came from lips, and she decided once again to brush it off.

'If it happens, then it happens.' thinking apathetically.

What had happened to her. Normally something like this would boggle her mind, and fill her with worry. But now, she could care less. She had changed, and she didn't like it.

He did this to you.

Of course it was easy to blame him, but he did nothing. It was her own fault. Once he left, it felt like there was nothing to care about anymore. Her life was planned out now. She would just try to be a successful mother. Never even thinking about dating, because she could never do that. Even years form now she could imagine herself alone, while all her fiends have someone they care deeply for. And he'd probably be with someone too, he was still handsome and would stay like that for a long time. Not to mention he was the sweetest guy, romantic too, and smart, and funny. And he was always there, whether you needed him to help you with a math problem, or to comfort you over a loss.

Even now she could still count on him. He took care of their kids whenever she was busy.

However, he had faults like everyone else, but she still found him to be perfect.

That reminding her of something her mother used to tell her.

'Instead of trying to find the perfect person, you should try to look for the imperfect person and see how they're perfect.'

It was true, no matter what she did, she would always see him as perfect.

'Damn these feelings! why can't they just go away?! I don't want them, I don't need them!'

Without realizing, tears fell from her eyes. But she didn't close her eyes, or wipe them away. Whenever she cried, she'd never wipe them away. Leaving them on donned a sense of pride to her. She wasn't sure why, but it did. And sometimes there would be someone to wipe them away for her, to hold her.

Who was there now? She was alone, and would always be.

More tears fled form her eyes, like a river they just kept coming our. Her vision blurred, and her eyes even redder, but still her tears remained.

'Keep a hold of yourself Sora! Why are you even crying?! Your strong, just focus on the road!' She commanded herself, but to no avail.

She did something she never had done in her life, and wiped her tears.

She felt ashamed of herself. It seemed trivial, but so important to her. She felt weak, helpless.

Again, it was his fault. He left her to be so vulnerable.

'It wasn't him, it was all me. I caused him to leave. I did this to myself, I'll take the punishment.'

Before she knew it, she was already half way there. Making a turn, she wiped her tears again, but she stopped.

She saw through her mirror, that a truck was being driven wildly in the lane left to hers. He was only about two cars behind, but there was no traffic. He was coming in fast.

Without notice, the black truck switched into her lane. It hit the car behind her, in the back. Doing a domino effect, the car behind hit hers, and she swerved onto the side.

She had hit the pole of a phone line. The car behind her was stuck at her bumper, along with the truck.

She was stuck, she could tell, and would pass out soon. People stopped, and used their cell phones. The police and ambulance coming in quickly.

'This was the feeling. Yoshiko, Naosuke, Yamato...' Her last thoughts.

Before she blacked out, she could hear the faint sounds of sirens. As one more tear fell form her eye, her body grew limp.

A/N: YES! I FINISHED!

So glad, took me forever.

Anyway, when I said I had three story ideas, well now it's four. I plan writing three of them. All sorato!

Man! I had no idea where all that came from. I mean wow. All I planned on writing was that she went Yamato's dropped off her kid, and got in a car crash.

I guess it came form reading the Notebook! Rally good, I advise people who've seen the movie to read it, and if you haven't seen, but read it, then wait for it to come out in DVD or VHS!

Or just go to downtown L.A. and by the bootlegged.

R&r


	3. She doesn't know me

A/n: I'm back with nostalgia, still trying to figure out my other stories, and a new story idea just popped out. (inspired by a music video.)

From here until the last couple chapters, it will be in Yamato's POV. Originally, I wasn't going to have the first chapter, but I thought it would be better to see the struggling Yamato and Sora now that they're divorced.

And for this chapter, I did some homework. Learning about amnesia. It's good to learn. Like I say: "You learn something knew everyday." And if you didn't know that, then you just learned about it! Just trying to make it sound more realistic, and less like some soap opera.

Also, if you get confused, Yoshiko has two nicknames.

So if you see Yoshi or Shiko, then it's still Yoshiko.

And Naos is Naouske.

**Sweet-Sorato:** thanks for the review, and i did get your review. haha, glad you like her. she'll be in there more, but so soon.

**crazyamzy**: i do try to take my time with updating, i like to make it good for you reviewers. But i feel bad for not updating quickly, because i could leave you with a cliffie and then you'd have to wait months for it. I get so many ideas too, but i try to balance them out. Now i have about 4 stories to update, and another one i'm thinking of starting. I have to try to update faster, if i want to do this though. keep updating with stories, and thanks for reviewing.

**OnlySecret: **sorry for making you wait. I don't update quickly, but i'm trying to. as i said to crazyamzy, i try to make good to read even means a cliffie. and i feel bad for having to make you wait. thanks for reviewing.

**theladyknight:** glad i can make this story a bit shocking at the begining. i already had this story planned a couple days after i saw The Notebook. i can't wait until next week when it comes out! glad you like it, and keep on with your stories. thanks for the review.

* * *

The scent of the hospital became more clear to me as we rushed down the corridors. That smell... the smell of sick people and medicine combined. I always hated that smell. An ominous feeling rushed over me, for the third time. As we came closer to her room, I bared myself for the worst.

"Daddy?" I heard a small sweet voice call. Turning my direction downward, I saw the same blue eyes as mine staring back at me. Yoshiko...

"Yes." I said, stopping.

"Why are we running? Where's Mommy?" Her eyes full of emotion. This must have been frightening for her and her bother. I couldn't even bare to answer her question. Maybe because, I didn't want to know why either. As they say, ignorance is bliss.

As I racked my brain for the answer, I felt something tugging at my shirt. I turned to my shoulder, only to see Naosuke's eyes just as emotional as his sister's. All of this worrying has made me forget that I was even carrying him, that I was holding onto Shiko's tiny hand, and running down these damn smelly corridors.

Hearing the news has made me become oblivious. I'm surprised I didn't forget the kids. Although they are very important to me, right now she's the one I need to put my concern into.

_**+Flashback+**_

"Daddy! Do you think we could go to the park?" I heard Shiko's innocent voice ask.

"Hmm, I don't know. It looks like it might start to rain. If not that, then at least a drizzle. I don't want to get you two sick, and have your mother blaming me." I answered with a joke. If anything happened to either one of them, I knew Sora would have my head. Whether it was a scab on the knee, or coming here to a crying child.

Just thinking about all those times she had yelled at me for not "properly" taking care of our kids, made me smile. However, they were the only fond moments I have of Sora yelling. I wish I could just forget all of those fights...

No regrets though. What's done is done, and I can't change it. No matter how much I want to.

"Yeah! Pwease Da-Da! I miss Yoshiko!" he said, with his adorable toddler voice and bottom lip quivering like a lost little puppy. How could I say no? Now _I_ wanted to go to park.

Glancing towards the window, I noticed the clouds darkening and a breeze. For some reason, a chill went up my spine. A feeling of something bad coming, came over me.

"Sorry kids, but I'm pretty sure it's going to rain. Tell you what, next time we will. And we'll even go to the movies and fill up on popcorn. As long as we don't tell your mother."

Their eyes dimmed at the bad news, but smiles came to their faces at the new plan.

"Maybe...Mommy can come?"

I wasn't sure what to say. The four of us haven't been out together since almost a year. Maybe we could, I wouldn't mind. But...it's all up to her.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask your mother on that one," Again their eyes dimmed. I hated being the one that caused my children such disappointment, "Shiko, would you like me to play the guitar?"

Her eyes lit up again.

"Yes! Then, can you teach me some more?"

"Of course." As much as that guitar would bring back long missed memories, I'd play just to make them happy.

"Naos, Daddy's gonna play a song for his. And sing too!" she said excited.

He looked up at me, his toothy grin worn on his face. The crimson eyes he and his mother shared haunting me.

"Can I pick out the song Da-Da?" he asked, and I couldn't refuse. He reminded too much of his mother.

"Of course. Then you can choose Shiko. I'll be right bak, just let me get the guitar. Shiko watch your brother, okay?" I asked, getting out of my seat on the sofa.

"Okay." she replied. Just as I was about to leave the living room, the phone rang. Deciding it was best to answer, I took another glance outside. The sky grew darker, and that same bad feeling came back.

I walked into the kitchen where the phone was, and picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, hello. Is this Yamato Ishida?" I heard the husky voice on the other line ask.

"Yes, who might this be?"

"Hello Mr. Ishida, this is Dr. Amori."

"Hello Doctor." Something's wrong, and I can feel it.

"I regret to inform you that one Sora Takenouchi, is being held in the Tokyo hospital."

My eyes widen, and by breath caught in my throat. Sora...

"S-Sora. What happened to her?" I didn't want to know, but I had to.

"She got into a car crash, and was taken to this hospital. She's fine don't worry."

Worry? How can't I. She was in a car crash and in the hospital.

"Is she there, I mean... can I speak to her."

"I'm sorry, but she's currently unconscious. She's been here for almost three hours now. I called to tell you that she should be fine. It's nothing but a few bruises, a fractured wrist and stitches to the head. However, we're still waiting for her to wake up. When she does, we just need to check that she'll be alright. Hopefully it's not a case of a comma. By the looks of it, it shouldn't be. You can come and visit her now, if you'd like."

_...should be fine._

"I...thank you. I'll be right over there. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone, hearing the dial tone on the other line.

I felt my heart beat faster. She was fine, but still. Too many feelings washed over me. I was scared, worried, angry, and sad all at the same time. What if I really had lost her, and the children what would they think? How could I have let this happen? I should have told her not to go to work today. I don't know what I'd do if I had lost her.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

I just needed to breath for second. I walked into the living solemnly, only to see Shiko and Naos staring at me. They had no idea, and I didn't even know how I was going to explain this to them.

"Kids, go grab your coats."

"Are we going to the park?" Shiko asked eagerly. I didn't want to see her face when I told her where we were going and why.

"No. We're going to the hospital. Mommy's there."

_**+End Flashback+**_

"Mommy's hurt. That's why she's here."

I could see the worry in her eyes now, and turning towards Naos I saw the same thing.

"Will Mama be otay?" I heard his soft voice ask.

"Yes, she'll be fine. We're just going to check up on her."

Doing as I had started, I grabbed Shiko's hand and made my way towards her room.

A minute or two later, we stood in front of her room. Taking in a deep breath, that smell came back to me. We walked into her room, as I readied myself for what I would see.

The sound of her steady breathing was the only thing I could hear. The fluorescent lights lit up the white room, making it seem even more bleak. She was laying on the bed, engulfed in an ocean of white. Her silky auburn hair sprawled over her pillow. A white bandage wrapped around her head. She looked as peaceful as she always had when she slept. She was dressed in one of those hospital gowns, and a cast was wrapped around her left wrist. Seeing her so still... scared me. If not for the fact that she was breathing, I would have thought she was...dead.

I can't lose her.

"Mommy...?"I heard the soft voice of Shiko call. She let go of my hand and ran towards her mother's side. Then I felt Naosuke squirming in my arms, he wanted to follow his sister's actions. Putting him down, I carefully watched him totter next to Shiko.

At least she'll be fine...

"Mr. Ishida, I presume." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned towards the direction of the voice, and saw a man in white staring back at me.

He had gray hair, wrinkles, and glasses. Obviously a rather aged man.

"Yes. Dr. Amori?" I already knew who he was.

"Yes. Um, do you think I can speak to you privately?"

I took a glance at Shiko and Noas. They were just standing there, confused and calling for their mother. I don't think I could stay any longer, watching my kids like this.

I nodded. He backed away, giving me some room. Now right outside of her room, I was ready for anything. At least, I hope I was.

"The only real thing I'm worried about is her head. It seemed to be the most damaged."

I only nodded.

"She had stitches done, but I'm afraid she might be affected by the gash..."

I didn't like the sound of where this was going, but I had to hear what he had to say.

"It was around the frontal lobe, and was rather severe..."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, my concern is not that she'll be in a comma, but more of a case of-" he was cut off by Shiko's excited voice.

"MOMMY!" I heard her say happily.

Going inside, followed by Dr. Amori, I saw her now awake. Her ruby eyes were open, but she was still laying down. She stared at Shiko confused.

"Mama, you alright?" Naos asked.

She sat up now, the bewildered look still worn.

"Mommy? Mama?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes, that's you Mama." Naosuke said.

"I'm not your mother. Who are you?" she asked, in almost a demanding way.

There was a lump in my throat, as I feared for what might happened.

"Mommy, that's Naos. Your son. And I'm your daughter, Yoshiko."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you." I heard her say, the words almost tearing me apart.

She doesn't know them. She doesn't even recognize her own children. I feared for the worst, when someone tugged at my arm.

I tuned around to see Dr. Amori with a sullen look.

"What's wrong with her? She doesn't know who her own kids are." I whispered, my voice beginning to crack.

"I believe my suspicions were correct. Mr. Ishida, she has a case of amnesia."

_Amnesia._ I wasn't sure what to say, I was actually speechless.

"I-...how- why?..." As I tried looking for the words, I heard Naos' voice chime in.

"Mommy! Are you playing a game? Don't you know who I am?" His voice sounded odd. A mixture of fear and joy mixed together. I turned towards their direction, my breath caught in my throat again.

Her crimson eyes staring straight into his, still at a loss.

I turned back to face Dr. Amori, my words now found.

"How serious is it?"

"Well, from what I can tell already, it's a case of retrograde amnesia," he looked down at his clipboard and then back at me, "meaning, she has loss her memory from before the accident."

"I see..."

"Usually amnesia cases last a few seconds to a few hours. However, they can also last for days, weeks, and months. And even rarely, years. I'm afraid hers might not last as long as minutes or hours. I still can't tell though."

"Do you have an idea of how long It could last?"

Again he took a glance at his clipboard, lifted his glasses, put them back on, and then stared at me again.

"Depending on how severe her wound was, I'd say maybe a few weeks or a couple months. But, this isn't certain," he looked over to her, and with a sigh back at me, "I'm a bit surprised she's so calm about it. Sometimes amnesia victims become hostile."

"She doesn't remember anything..." I said more to myself. She doesn't remember Naosuke, Yoshiko, or even me.

I've lost her...

"Well, I'm sure her memory will come back. In the mean time, you must help her remember."

"How?"

"Show her photo albums, or tell her of some memories you shared with her. You'll know when she's healing. Her memory may not come back right away, all at once. Bits of memory should come back to her, the oldest ones first and then the recent ones. Although there are some medicines that help accelerate the regaining of the memory, I think it's best she doesn't take any. Most them I think, won't help that much. Also, I think it's best for her system for no medication."

I nodded, understanding.

"Her wrist should heal its self in about a month. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask her some things. If you would just leave for a minute. I think a few other people are coming to visit her.

Turning around, I saw my confused ex-wife along with my, just as confused, children. She really was calm about everything, not even raising her voice. Then again, she's always been like that, never wanting to attract attention.

Maybe...maybe I haven't lost her just yet.

"Daddy, what happened to Mommy? She doesn't know us." Shiko asked, almost at tears.

"C'mon Shiko, Naos. Let's leave the doctor alone for a minute." I told them, my voice almost a whisper.

I picked up Naosuke, and took Shiko's hand.

Taking another look at her, we exited her room. We stood, in front of the doorway. My breathing increased, although I'm not sure when. I stared at the floor, recalling everything.

She's last person to deserve this.

"Yamato?" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to my left, and saw him coming in my direction.

"Yamato...is she alright?" he asked, finally reaching me.

"Tai... Well, she's breathing..." I wasn't sure what to say about how she was. I put Naosuke down on the chair next to us, and Yoshiko followed him.

"Hi unckie Tai. Why are you here?" Naosuke asked, happy to see his "unckie" Tai.

"Did you come to see Mommy? Something's wrong with her. She says she doesn't know us." Yoshiko asked, the sadness in her voice evident. How do I explain their's mother's disorder to them?

He gave them a kind smile, and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes I am. Don't worry, I'm sure your mother will be fine, I've known her since forever, and she's not one to go down without a fight." he had no idea what she was fighting, but he knew it was important.

His brown eyes found their way on me. That was when I noticed what he was wearing. His brown hair, now short, was rather messy. Obviously he had been rushing. He was wearing a black suit, and a dark blue collared shirt underneath. A coffee stain was on his shirt, and I saw that he was missing his tie.

"Did you come here from work?" I asked, making small talk. He could tell I didn't want to talk about it right away. He waked closer towards me, as I moved back.

"Yeah, I just finished a meeting. I spilled my coffee from rushing over here," then his face become serious, "Yamato, tell me. Is she alright? What happened? And what is Yoshi talking about?" he whispered in a demanding way.

We somehow ended up next to a water cooler, a few feet away from the kids. Still keeping a watchful eye on them, I answered his questions.

"She will be alright, but she won't be the same," I looked up at him, and saw that he was a bit confused, "all she has is a fractured wrist, and stitches to the head."

"Oh, is she awake?"

"Yeah, but the doctor's with her right now. Well, I guess you already know she was in a car accident."

He nodded, and then added, "The doctor told me. Then I heard it on the news. Now what, was Yoshi talking about?"

I sighed, and prepared myself.

"She has, amnesia. The doctor said it usually lasts for a few seconds or minutes, but the gash is pretty severe. So he said it might take weeks or months for her to regain her memory."

He was shocked and saddened by the news. I could tell, that he too, was speechless about it.

"Apparently, she should recover from it. Her memory won't come back all at once, we'll have to help remember."

"I...I can't believe this. Well, I guess...it could be worst." he said, giving me a sad smile.

"You're right, it could be worse. At least, she's still with us."

Just then, Dr. Amori came out of the room.

"Taichi Kamiya, correct?"

He nodded, his face stern again.

"Is it okay if I visit her?"

"Yes, but I thought Mr. Ishida would like to visit her alone first." His gaze fixed on me.

"Sure. Tai, watch the kids please?" he nodded, and I entered the room while Dr. Amori closed the door for me.

I took in my surroundings. Here I was, alone in a hospital room with my amnesiac ex-wife. The stench of the building becoming familiar to me now. I stepped forward, closer towards her.

She was sitting now, looking outside the window. The rain coming down, but very softly. As if in a trance, she continued to stare at it, even when I was by her side. I heard her let out a soft sigh.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, my voice surprisingly steady and low.

She finally broke her gaze, at stared at me. Her angelic face still looking puzzled.

"Fine, I suppose. But my head does heard a little, and so does my wrist." She talked to me, like she knew me. Did she somehow remember me?

"I think that's how you're supposed to feel. I mean, how do you feel about the amnesia?" my voice became a little louder, but still gentle.

"Oh that...I'm still confused. I can't believe it happened. I don't even know who I am."

"You are Sora Takenouchi. You're thirty five years old, and an international fashion designer. However, I don't think you'll be able to do that for awhile."

"Wow...international?" she said out loud, but to herself.

"I'm sorry to ask, but who are you?"

At her words, my heart began to ache. So, she doesn't remember who I am. As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew it wouldn't help. She doesn't know me.

Although she's still physically here, for some reason, it feels as though I really had lost her.

"I was you husband, and you were my wife." I said, seeing those rubies she calls eyes, fill with confusion again. I knew the answer, but I didn't want to say. For some reason, it seemed too hard to.

"Was? Were?" Again, my heart ached.

"We're divorced." There, I said it. Then she said something I hadn't expected, but then again I wasn't really sure what she'd say.

"I'm sorry." Her voice so soft, that I almost didn't even hear. Her eyes were fixed on the white sheet around her, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's okay. Don't worry about that right now. I'm going to help take care of you, to help you remember." My voice becoming more gentle, as she looked back at me.

"Oh, well thank you. But, I don't even know who you are. Well, I mean I don't know your name." To have to explain all of this to her, to have to explain things later on, makes my heart skip a beat. I don't know If I can handle this. But, if it means I'm helping bring back the Sora I know, then I'll do anything.

"My name is Yamato Ishida, and the little boy that was here earlier is Naosuke Ishida, our son. The girl is Yoshiko Takenouchi, our daughter."

"Their names are different. Does that mean I kept Yoshiko, and you kept Naosuke?"

"Yes, but they still visit each other, as much as they can."

"They must hate me."

"What?"

"I couldn't even recognize my own children. They must hate me."

"No they don't. They could never hate, especially for this. It's not your fault. If you want, I'll have them come visit you. And Tai too."

"Tai?"

"He's our best and your oldest friend. You two have known each other your entire lives, he's practically your brother. He's really worried about you, and wants to see you too."

"I'd like for them to visit me. Thank you, you already helped me."

"Tai will help you remember too, along with our other friends."

"Do you and I share the same friends?"

"Well, most of them. Our closest ones, yes."

"I see, can they come in now?"

I nodded, and headed towards the door. That wasn't as bad I thought it would be, she really was calm about it.

"Tai?" I stood behind the door, it creaked open.

"Yeah?"

I walked out of the room, and stood next to him. I noticed the doctor gone.

"Where's Dr. Amori?"

"He went to go check on the patient next door. Well, how is she?"

"She's actually very well. She's taking it all very calmly and easily. She seems to understand."

"Can I visit her?"

"Yeah, you and the kids. Don't worry, I told her about you already."

I looked over at Shiko and Naos. They were sitting patiently with lollipops in their hands.

"Where'd you two get those? Did Tai give those to you?"

"No, the doctor gave them to us. Isn't that nice?" Shiko replied with a toothy grin. It made me happy to see her smile.

"And you thought I gave them some lousy lollipops," Tai said in a joking tone, "I give them cookies AND candy."

I let out a small laugh. It was just like Tai to try to lighten a darken mood.

"You two can go visit Mommy now, if you want."

"Otay. Is she all better now?" Naosuke asked. A frown came to my face, I hate being the one to give them bad news.

"Well, she knows who you are, but she doesn't really remember you. Listen, you mother forgot everything. Meaning, she can't remember who she is, or who you are. Now she does, but we're going to have to help her remember. Okay?"

"Otay." Naosuke replied.

They got up, and the four of us went back into the room. I could tell Tai felt a bit uneasy, seeing Sora in a hospital. But then again, who wouldn't be?

"Hello again." I said to her.

"Hello. I see I have more visitors." she said with a smile, helping Tai calm down a bit. I heard him sigh, as he approached her.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank your for asking...Tai was it?"

He nodded, a smile worn his face.

"I'm glad you at least know my name."

"It's nice meeting you. Yamato told me about you."

The children walked over to her next. Shiko was just staring at her, while Naosuke grinned. This must have been hard for her. She understands how serious this is, and she was always one to keep quiet during hard times.

"Hi Mommy! Do you renemeber me now?"

"Well, you're Naosuke, my son. Right?" he nodded, happily.

"And you must Yoshiko. You're very pretty, you should smile." Sora said gently. She acted as though she were a friend of mine, just meeting everyone for the first time. Well, I guess she was meeting them for the first time again, but she didn't really friendly.

Shiko smiled, a genuine one. She reminded me too much of me.

"Yes, I'm Yoshiko. Are you okay Mommy?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How old are you Yoshiko?"

"Six and three quarters." she answered through her smile.

"My, six is a pretty big number. And how old are you?"

"I'm..uh...," Naosuke counted on his fingers, and held out three of them, "this many."

"Three, you look too big to be three. Are you sure you're not lying to me?"

He shook his head vigorously.

She let out a giggle. Then turned her gaze towards me.

"They're so beautiful, are you sure they're my children?" she asked me, the smile still worn on her face.

"Of course they are, they have most of your looks." I saw through the corner of my eye, Tai with a huge grin.

A knock came from the door, and entered Dr. Amori.

"Excuse me, but I think it's best if you leave her for now."

I nodded, and we said our goodbyes to Sora.

"Goodbye, it was nice meeting all of you." She said with a wave.

As we exited the room, Dr. Amori called to me.

"Mr. Ishida?"

"Yes?" I asked, staying behind.

"I'll have the receptionist tell you when you can come back. I'm sure you take her home by today."

I nodded, and exited the room.

"Well, that went pretty well." Tai said.

"Yeah, I guess." I glanced over towards the kids. Shiko had the lollipop in her mouth, and was now trying to help Naos open his.

"You think she's beautiful?" I heard Tai's voice ask.

"Yes, who doesn't? And don't start anything Tai."

"What? This is just like highschool. You two flirting, and then falling in love." Ever since we divorced, he always tried to help us get back together. He would help in anyway he could. And even this case wasn't different.

"Tai, this is nothing like highschool. This is really serious. We could have lost Sora. And don't bring up things like love." I know I said that rather harsh, but I just couldn't take it.

All that emotion that built up today, just needed to get out. And that wasn't enough to let it out.

"I'm sorry. I just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know, I'm just a little stressed out."

"So, what are you going to do? I mean, can she go home?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think she should be living by herself with Shiko..."

"So you're thinking of having her live with you, until she recovers?" He asked, with a somewhat sly intention in his voice.

"Yes, if it's best. I wouldn't mind though. It would be nice being with Shiko longer."

"Are you sure just Yoshi? What about Sora? Don't you miss her too." I knew what he was getting at now.

"I admit, I miss her Tai. But nothing's going to happen. We're divorced, and there's nothing I could do about it."

"Well, I'm sure it will all work out. Living with an amnesiac Sora shouldn't be that bad."

Yes, living with my ex-wife, who lost her memory, whom I still have feelings for, shouldn't be bad. Although I won't admit it, this does help in my favor. I really do miss her...

* * *

A/n: finished! I did that pretty fast, well considering I just started this chapter a few days ago.

I don't really like how that came out though. Mostly dialogue.

Next to be updated will be Jumping The Fence, then Her Sad Smile, then Luminaries. And then maybe my new story, unless I don't do He Sad Smile and start my new story.

R&r.


	4. Day One

A/n: Sorry if this is a late update, but my computer caught a virus and I had to get it fixed, then I got sick. I was busy writing Luminaries, which I just updated.

I know this is late to say, but I hope everyone got The Notebook! I love that movie so much, especially the actors in it.

When Yamato refers to the Sora before the accident, he'll call her 'my Sora.' other wise, it's just Sora.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Thank you too all my reviewers, without you I wouldn't have a will to write this story.

**Crazyamzy: **I know it is easier to read dialogue, but I feel more comfortable going into detail. I just really like for the reader to see it how I see it, but I guess then you wouldn't need your imagination. I know that was really sad, but this is a pretty sad but heartwarming story...like The Notebook! I should be a personal advertiser for that movie. Well I guess this is pretty happy, because there's a flashback in there to help Sora.

**Kuroi Black Nightingale**: It definitely does get interesting, but maybe not so much right now. Later one the fic it gets much more interesting. I'm sorry, but I got confused. It's hot there, but it's 30 degrees? I'm not great with weather, but I don't think that's right.

**Theladyknight: **I had to add a little Tai humor in there, just to lighten the mood. I do own The Notebook, the book, the movie, and the follow up to it: The Wedding. Have you read it? It is a pretty good book, with a nice twist. I watched a bootlegged one too, my friend, which I don't understand how, didn't like that movie. Her cousin gave her the bootleg, and then she let me borrow it. It sucked because there were a couple parts where it was so blurry you couldn't tell what was what.

**SoratoFan**: Don't worry, there is Koumi, maybe not as much as you'd like but it's there.

Ch.3- Day One

I watched her gaze in awe at her temporary home. Her eyes that seemed so pure but hazy, lit up. We had just left the hospital, our friends visiting her, aware of the seriousness of the situation. I stood in the doorway while she stood a few feet in front of me.

"Yamato, this is your home?"

I nodded, and felt an urge to smile at her astonishment.

"It's really a wonderful place, I'm surprised to say the truth."

"Surprised, why?" I asked, approaching her.

"Well, a single father living with his three year old son. I thought maybe your home would be more messy. Not to mention your friend Taichi said your place was a pigsty. "

Without another thought, I smiled and almost laughed along with her.

"Well, usually it is, but I cleaned it up this morning. Taichi would have a messy home too, if not for his fiancé. And he is not just my friend, he's yours too. I advise you not to forget that, because he'd be pretty sad if you weren't his friend anymore."

Just as I thought the mood was about to brighten up, Sora didn't say anything to my response.

"Sora, is something wrong. Was it something I said?" My smile faltered, when I noticed that she didn't meet my gaze anymore.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't not your fault," Her eyes met mine again, and a saw a glimpse of the Sora I remember. She put the same sad smile Sora wore, always trying to ease my pain, "but, this is hard for me to grasp. I don't know who I am, and I have no idea who you are, but I have to trust you. I'm actually quite frightened."

I began to wonder why she was being so honest to me, but I suppose it's because she had to trust me.

"I guess, this is hard. But believe me, you can trust me. Even if you and are I divorced, I still care about you Sora." Everything I said was true, even though she didn't notice the hidden message in it. _I still love you._

"Where are the children run off to?"

"They are probably in their rooms, I'll be right back. I'm just going to check up on them." I excused myself, and made my way with a heavy sigh.

Silence. There was no sound, which was odd and began scare me. I entered Naosuke's room, and found the two sitting on his bed.

I knew they were crushed. Their own mother didn't know their names, their age, and didn't even recognize them as her children. This was something that would scar them for life. I always tried to prevent anything from scarring them, whether it was a scratch on the knee, to when Sora and I divorced. I was lying to myself to think nothing could affect them.

I walked over to them, cautiously. Although they both noticed my presence, Naosuke was the only who looked up at me. Seeing his eyes in pain and on the verge of tears only brought back painful memories of Sora.

"Da-Da? Is Mama ever gonna know us again?" He said, his voice so fragile that I couldn't bare to answer him.

"I don't know Naos. Listen, I need to talk to the both of you." I knew I had Naos' full attention, but Shiko was otherwise. She was too much like me, which frightened me.

"Shiko..." Her blue eyes met mine, but came with a sullen look.

"I'm listening Daddy."

"I need you two to be gentle to your mother. Don't get mad or upset if she doesn't remember something about you or a memory. It's not her fault. She can't remember anything right now, and it's our duty to help her remember. You don't have to pretend to be happy, because I don't want you to. Even if she doesn't say it, your mother loves you and so do I. Promise me you'll still love us both once your mother gets her memory back."

"Of course Da-Da! We'll always love you!"

Shiko nodded in agreement.

"Why wouldn't we?" She asked. I shrugged, and gave them both hugs. The truth was I just wanted reassurance. I wanted to make sure we could still try and stay a family, even if we were a broken one.

I put on a movie for them, hoping it would distract them from their mother. I went back into the living room, but Sora wasn't there. I checked the kitchen, and she wasn't there either. Soon I began to worry, until I checked my room.

Sure enough, she was in there, and I wondered how I missed her. She stood in front of my dresser which was topped with framed pictures and a photo album. Sora eyed the pictures carefully, and picked up one. The picture in particular was one of my favorite ones.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." I startled her, because she jumped and almost dropped the picture. This I found amusing.

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know you were there. So how are Yoshiko and Naosuke?" She asked casually, now accustomed to me.

"They're fine. They're watching The Lion King right now." (Don't own lion king.)

I walked closer to her, making it obvious I noticed the picture in her hand.She held it up, staring at it intently. I too begun to stare at, as she moved to the side to let me.

"Is...is this me, in the middle?" She pointed to the young girl in between two boys. She had auburn hair, cinnamon eyes gleaming, and a toothy grin. The boy to the left of her had blonde stylish hair, sharp blue eyes, and a smirk. The other boy had wild brown hair, and eyes to match, sharing the same grin as the girl.

"Yes, that's you. And the one on the right is Taichi, and the one on the left is me."

"We were so young." she smiled, as though she recalled that day. Maybe she had remembered.

"Do you remember any of this?"

"No. But it looks sort of familiar." I had to admit, I was let down at the fact that she didn't remember. I could tell she noticed, because she apologized instantly.

"It's alright. I guess it being familiar is a good sign."Much to her disappointment, I didn't smile.

"Is this picture special?"

"Yes. That was the summer you, me, and Tai all met and became friends."

"Really?" she asked with a hint of shock in her voice. I guess she didn't think we were all friends for so long.

"Well, actually you and Tai were already friends. You two knew each other since you were in diapers. Your parents were best friends. That was actually the summer I met you guys." I explained to her, and she nodded her head, understanding.

Every time I looked at that picture, I would always recall that day we all met. I would never forget it, and I knew I had to help her remember.

"Can you tell me about it?" her eyes met mine, and I gave her a genuine smile.

"Of course."

_-**Flashback-**_

_The sun gave a brilliant light, it's rays hitting my back. It was the second day of summer camp. In all my eight years I never knew Japan to be so hot. _

_I dribbled the soccer ball around, trying my best to keep control of it. My team was losing by one point, 7 to 8. _

"_Go for the goal Matt!" my teammate shouted. I still had the ball, but then I saw a kid running towards me, about to get the ball. In one swift move, I kicked the ball as hard as I could. _

_I thought I made it in, but instead of cheering I heard yelling._

"_Matt! You totally missed the goal!" I checked to see if he was right, and sure enough he was. The ball went flying in the air. _

_I ran for it, not wanting to see my teammates' angry faces. Then the ball hit a boy with lots of brown hair right in the head. The boy fell, and knocked over a girl with red hair, who had something in her hand. _

_I finally caught up to the ball, and I saw both of them sitting on the grass. The boy rubbed his head and yelled, "HEY! THAT JERK WILL PAY FOR THAT! THAT REALLY HURT!" _

"_My strawberry ice cream spilled." I looked at the girl, and she looked down at an ice cream cone on the grass, and the ice cream spilled on her shirt._

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm not that great at soccer, and I guess I didn't look where I was aiming." I apologized, and then the boy finally looked up at me with an angry face. _

"_GRRR!_ _NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOU AIM! AND IF YOU CAN'T PLAY SOCCER DON'T PLAY IT!" he yelled. That got me really mad, and if there's anything I know about me, it's that I have a short temper._

"_Hey! I said I was sorry kid! I can play soccer! Maybe if you_ _watch where you going, you wouldn't have gotten hit!" I shot back at him. _

"_Don't call me kid, the name's Taichi Kamiya jerk!"_

"_My name's not jerk, it's Yamato Ishida!"_

_He got up and came closer to me, trying to look tough. I puffed out my chest and gave him a scowl, warning him to back down. He didn't, and then he pushed me, so I pushed him. _

_The next thing I knew, he tackled me. We were rolling on the ground throwing punches. It was my first real fight, but I don't think anyone could tell. I brushed off the pain by punching him in the face, the stomach, the chest...anywhere I could. _

"_Stop! Stop fighting! It was just an accident Tai!" The girl yelled, but we didn't really listen. Then a couple of the counselors broke up the fight. They grabbed both of us, and then separated us. _

_We ended up in time out, both of us in the cafeteria. They took away our swimming time for a week, and we had to clean up the cafeteria and do the dishes for a week. On top of that, we had to spend the rest of camp alone in the same cabin. They wanted us to get along better. He sat two tables across from me, his back staring at me. _

_That red headed girl walked in quietly. _

"_Are you two okay?" I looked up at her, and took a good look. Concerned welled up in her crimson eyes. Her eyes were an odd color, but a nice odd. I got a warm, feeling from them. _

"_I'm fine Sor. But it was all his fault." he pointed at my direction, and I gave him another scowl. _

"_That's good, what about you Yamato?" _

_I only nodded, not quite sure what to make of her friendliness. _

"_You changed your shirt." Tai pointed out._

"_I got my ice cream all over it."_

_Guilt struck me, and I felt really bad for spilling her ice cream. She frowned, and I got mad at myself for making her sad. _

"_I really am sorry for making you spill your ice cream. I promise to get you another one."_

"_That's okay, but I'll take that strawberry ice cream," she grinned and continued, "I hope you guys made up and become friends, because the counselor wanted me to make sure you guys did."_

"_Of course we made up, uh...Yamato and I are friends now." he lied, just trying to make her feel better._

"_Well if you guys are such good friends, then you'll play soccer with us after your time out, right Yamato?" she pleaded, and I couldn't say no._

"_Sure...but only if I'm not on Tai's team." I said. He shot a glare at me, and I shot one back._

"_Nope, you guys are on the same team. Two on one, we can see if you can beat me!" she said with confidence. _

_We all came to an agreement, and I found out Tai can be an okay guy when we're not fighting._

**_End Flashback-_**

A pleasant smile was on her face once she heard the whole story. It really was a fond memory. Sora tucked a stubborn strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I think, I'm beginning to remember...It's very fuzzy, but I remember it was really hot that day, and that the ice cream was really good." I couldn't hold back my smile, she was recovering and I'll make sure she remembers everything again.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"This picture really helped, and so did you."

"I'm glad to hear that." I said again, and she looked amused by my responses.

"Daddy?" I heard Shiko say. Sora and I turned towards her direction. She was in the doorway with Naos right behind her. She took a quick glance towards her mother, but her eyes fell back on me.

"Yes?"

"We're hungy Da-Da." Naos answered, smiling at Sora. He really is too young to understand what's going on. When he's Shiko's age he'll probably forget this. Maybe, but then again this is a very traumatizing incident. Shiko was who I worried about.

"What happened to The Lion King?" I asked, as the two came closer to me.

"We got hungy." Naos said.

I chuckled lightly, and I could hear Sora laugh too. I looked her way, smiling and she smiled back. Her smile was different, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was. It just wasn't the Sora I remember.

"Well, what would you two like for lunch?"

"Mmmm...pasta! You make the best pasta Daddy." Shiko was excited, which always happened when I made pasta.

"Mama, Yoshiko's favorite food is pasta. And you love it too, especially Da-da's pasta." Naosuke looked up at his mother expectantly. All eyes fell on Sora, and her smile was still worn.

"Well, I'm glad Yoshiko and I both love the same food. But I think it's your father's decision." those rubies I call eyes found their way on me.

I was silent for a moment. She was being like the old Sora again, putting on a face. Just a minute ago, she was scared and she showed it, and yet now she was smiling and laughing. She hid her real emotions, and that little fact made me happy. There's still some of my Sora in her.

"Daddy?" Shiko's voice broke my thoughts.

"Sure, if pasta's what you want, then pasta's what you'll get. But, you have to help me make it, and set the table."

"Okay Daddy. C'mon Naos, let's go wash our hands." She ran off with her brother, which left me with their mother again. An unpleasant silence filled the room.

"Do...do you think we can look through more pictures later?" she asked shyly.

"Of course we can, but I better go make dinner before the little ones start crying. I really am a good cook."

"And modest too, I can tell." she smiled, and it felt like I was meeting her all over again. Maybe this meant something.

The phone began to ring, and I didn't want to answer it. Sora suggested that I should, and I told her to go ahead to the kitchen. She did, following the sound of our children. I picked up the phone, and wasn't surprised by who was calling me.

"Hello."

"Yamato, I'm sorry." I heard him say, his voice crestfallen.

"It's alright Takeru. I'm guessing Kari told you."

"Is she alright? I mean, with living with you."

"She said she was a bit scared, but she seems fine now."

"That's good, and how are the kids taking this?"

"Naos doesn't really seem to understand, but he seems to be taking it well. But Shiko...well, she's like me."

"She's sad about it and quiet?" he said it more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah...I guess. She is talking, but hardly to Sora. I'm worried about her."

"Oh. And you? This must be hard for you."

"I admit, it is. I-I'm not quite sure what to do. She's my ex-wife and she's going to be living with me for god know's how long, and I have to help her get her memory back."

"You're not alone in this. I'll help her, and Kari will, and of course Tai, and everyone else. Not to mention her father."

"I know, it's just...I don't know."

"You still love her, I know." I wasn't at all shocked that he knew how I felt about her, he should know.

"But that's not Sora, at least not _my _Sora."

"You know, this does help you."

"I know, but I'm not going to lie to her."

"You don't have to. She fell for you for before, maybe she will again."

"Maybe, but she did divorce me. Even if she did fall for me again, she'll just fall right out again."

"Yamato, you're being too hard on yourself. Honestly, when you two got a divorce it surprised all of us. I mean, I thought you were joking."

"I was surprised too. I'd better go now, the kids are probably wondering what happened to me. Are you going to come visit her?"

"Yeah tomorrow, with Kari and I think Mimi wants to come?"

"What, no Koushiro? I thought they were happily married."

"He has work, but I think Tai might come with his fiancé."

I heard Noasuke call out my name, and I knew I had to wrap things up.

"I have to go now Takeru, bye."

"Goodbye Yamato, good luck." I hung up the phone and turned it off.

Making my way to the kitchen, I was greeted by a laughing Sora. She was playing with Naos, sitting on the chair. Then I noticed Shiko minding her own business, and taking out a pan. She worries me.

"Who called Da-Da?" Naos asked.

"It was your Uncle T.K." I said, referring to the name he likes kids to call him.

"Uncle? Is that my brother?" Sora asked, and the idea amused me somewhat.

"No, mine. Takeru, but T.K. for short. He wasn't at the hospital because he was at a breakfast meeting. His wife Kari was there. Tai's sister."

"Oh." That was all that she said, but I wasn't expecting much.

"Him and Kari are coming over tomorrow, along with Mimi. You remember her right, the brunette you met at the hospital."

"Yes, is her husband Koushiro coming too?" Her memory from after the accident was just fine, and I felt dumb for helping her remember who they were.

"No, he has work. Tai might come, and then you'll get to meet his fiancé."

"That sounds, nice. I can't wait." she said with such sweetness and politeness that I began to think she really was my Sora. A smile came upon her face, and at that moment I knew what I was going to do.

I'll make her fall in love with me again. Maybe when Sora gets her memory back, she'll remember the time when she was amnesiac. I could only hope, and hope that my Sora would come back to me soon. This was the second time I lost her, but I won't lose her again.

A/n: Done, finished it quicker than I thought. Had I finished Luminaries sooner, than this would have gotten out sooner too.

R&r


	5. Strawberry Pancakes

A/n: I know I haven't been around lately. Most of it was my fault, through procrastination, laziness, and a severe case of writer's block. Not to mention, my computer was cleaned and my internet is super slow right now.

I also blame school, the thought of summer vacation has entered my mine and it doesn't want to leave. Finals, reports, tests...all of the above blamed on school. My grades have been slipping, as I'm really trying to shoot for those straight A's.

Thank you to all my reviewers for being uber patient.

**Theladyknight:** "The Wedding" is a good book, and I hope you had the pleasure of reading and finishing it. Glad this story just reminds you about "The Notebook" and how much you love it. Seeing how you're a big of fan of the story as I am, I'm sure you saw the MTV movie awards. And if you did, I think you know which part I'm talking about! Notebook won best kiss! Woot! Woot! Actually, as I'm writing this part they're showing the awards right now. Girls rule of course! Sora won the soccer game, I thought I mentioned that but I realized I took that part out. Thanks for you all your reviews. I really love reading them, and sorry that I don't really review on your stories. They are coming along nicely, and I noticed that writing has became more detailed. I really can't wait for you next chapter of the Game of Life and Rediscovering Destiny. Again, thanks for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do now own digimon.

**Ch.4– Strawberry Pancakes**

How the sun was able to wake me this morning is beyond me. It was barely six a.m. when I woke up, which is a first for me. The sun was barely up, and even when the sun is at it's peak it couldn't wake me up. Yet today it did? I guess, I can just blame it all on stress. Yes...stress

Not to mention the teeny tiny fact that my ex-wife, whom I still hold dear feelings for, has amnesia and sleeping quietly in the room across the hall.

I lied. It couldn't be stress that's boggling my mind. It was her. Nervous. Depressed. Hopeful. Just a few things on my list of emotions right now.

I've been sitting on my bed since I woke up, _stressing_. I glanced over to the digital clock on the dresser next to me. It read 7:20. Maybe...maybe I can check up on her. Just cross the hall, as quiet as possible, carefully open the door, and then...and then... Then what?

My hope dissolved, and a frustrated sigh escaped my lips. At that moment I noticed how rank my breath smelled.

Who was I kidding? Trying to woo her all over again. And even if my attempts succeeded, which they most likely wouldn't, it would seem wrong. She's an amnesiac, and it would be too easy for me to tell her she still loves me and we'll live happily ever after.

And what if somehow her memory was restored, and she remembered everything I did to her while she was under that wretched disease called amnesia?

Just yesterday I had started to grown accustomed to Sora living with me again. Now these thoughts just ruined it.

I sighed again. I breathed onto my hand. Smelling it, I fully realized how bad my morning breath was.

I stood up, deciding to brush my teeth and surprise everyone with breakfast. Takeru and the others weren't coming over until eleven or so, which meant I'd make lunch for everyone too.

I felt a chill come from the window, sending shivers down my bare back. Maybe it wasn't so smart to sleep without a shirt on during these cold autumn days. I slipped on an undershirt, and stood up from the bed.

Opening the door, I stopped. There it was. Sora's door was facing me right now with two decisions: Open the door and greet her a good morning, or keep on going to the bathroom and greet her by making pancakes.

The doorknob tempted me, and I swear my hand began to move on its own. But I turned the other direction, and walked into the bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror, wondering where that smartass, stubborn, and cocky seventeen year old I once was went. That same smartass, stubborn, and cocky seventeen year old that she fell for. She did fall for me once, which means I _can _do it again. Whether or not to do it, was the problem.

As I was leaving the bathroom, I heard a door open. Was it Sora?

I left the bathroom, and saw a glimpse of Naosuke and Yoshiko's door close. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. At least I can still surprise Sora with a nice hot breakfast.

"Now, which one got away?"

I tiptoed carefully through the hallway. I passed their door, not hearing anything. It's quiet...too quiet.

Then once out of the hallway, I heard giggling coming from the living room. Breakfast will have to wait for awhile, it's hide-and-seek time.

I went into the living, and noticed red hairs sticking out from the couch. They're making this too easy. Just as I neared the couch, which I knew the kids were hiding behind, I heard somebody running. I whipped my head behind me, but saw nothing.

These kids are smarter than I thought, they're messing with me.

"I'll get you now." I said out loud, as I took a few steps away from the couch, tricking Naos. Then, carefully, I tip toed back to the couch. That was when I spotted him sitting on the floor giggling to himself, his cheeks turning pink and hands over his mouth.

"GOTCHA!" I picked him quickly, as he shrieked in shock. I tickled him, causing him to giggle like crazy.

"Da-da! Stop! Stop!"

"Okay, okay fine, but only if you tell me where you sister ran off to?" I continued ticking him, his face turning pink again.

"She's...she's...the closet!" he finally let out, as I stopped my tickling frenzy.

"So, she's hiding in the closet, well let's go find her then."

With Naos resting on my chest, I walked to the closet. Then just when I was about to turn the knob, I heard a door open. It came from Sora's room...

"Mommy's awake!" Shiko came charging out of the closet, knocking me down on my bottom with Naos still in my arms.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't know you were there. Wait! You didn't find me! I beat you at hide-and-go-seek!" Naosuke began to giggle again.

"Da-da you lost."

"Yeah, I guess I did." I didn't bother trying to explain that I was just about to find Shiko.

"Well, what's my prize?"

"How about you get to help me make breakfast!"

"That doesn't sound like much of a reward."

"Well, then you get to add any ingredient to the pancakes we'll make."

"Okay!" she grinned, and then hugged, well more of tackled, me. This time, I fell on my back, both kids on top of me. When did Shiko get so strong? She must get it from her mother.

"Oh my, do you need help?" Sora's voice rang through my ears. I turned my head to see her staring at us with a bemused look on her face.

"No, I'm good. G'morning by the way." I smirked, as she smiled.

"Good morning."

Finally, the kids got off my chest and ran to their mother. Shiko hugged her around the waist, while Naos hugged her leg.

"Good morning you two."

"G'morning Mama!"

"Mommy, good morning!"

I don't know why, but I didn't get up. Instead, I laid on the cold floor watching our children greet their mother. Again, all those feelings and sensations I had when I woke up came rushing back to me. She must hold some power over, just by looking at her she makes reality come crashing back at me.

"So, I heard you were planning on helping your father with breakfast."

Shiko nodded, her eyes lighting up.

"Yup, do you want to help too Mommy?"

"No, that's okay. I'm not sure if I even know how to cook."

"That's otay, Mama can play wit me!"

It was funny. The kids didn't act like anything was different, and it was as though they were all acting like they did before her accident. From where I laid, it seemed like Sora never got amnesia, and that we were all just one big happy family again. But it wasn't _Sora_. It didn't feel the same. It was like this was all one big show. That woman hugging my children wasn't Sora, not my Sora. Maybe, I just want to get her memory back, because I miss Sora. Because I hate this show we're putting on and I want it to be real. Because I want our children to have their mother and each other back. It seemed like a breakthrough, small but still a breakthrough. I missed Sora, and now that she's living with me again I miss her even more. It didn't matter that much anymore if she and I remarried, all I wanted was Sora to become _Sora_ again. I was beginning to confuse myself, as I noticed Sora and the kids were standing right above.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked, and offered me a hand.

I took her hand firmly, the warmth of her hand was a feeling I was used to but it was different. Memories came flooding back to me, and I hope they did the same for her. The first time we held hands, the day I proposed, and our wedding day.

She and I shared too many memories, and I finally realized that she couldn't recall any of them. It was my duty to help her remember what she and I shared, what she shared with our friends, and what she shared with our children.

"Yamato?" Sora slightly creased her forehead in concern.

"What? Oh yeah...sorry I sort of blanked out for a second." I was already up and standing. Then Shiko began to tug at my shirt.

"Daddy, can we make breakfast now?" she looked up at me, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Depends, did you wash your hands yet?" She looked down at her small hands, and I smiled down at her.

"They're pretty clean. I don't see any dirt on them, so I don't need to wash them!" she grinned up at me, the bottom front tooth loose.

"No, that means you have to clean them with soap and water, and take Naos with you." She nodded and headed for the bathroom, Naosuke in tow.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Sora asked, as she wore a pleasant smile.

"Pancakes, that is if you want pancakes." So much for a surprise breakfast.

"I guess so, do I like pancakes?" For an odd second, I wondered how she didn't know if she liked pancakes or not, but only for a second.

"Yes, in fact you love them. Especially with whip cream, strawberries, and syrup on top." I looked back up at her, and saw that she looked puzzled. She was thinking, and whispering something to herself. I leaned in closer, trying to hear what she said.

"...strawberries...are they my favorite fruit?"

"Yes, they are. That's good, you're progressing." She gave me a smile, causing me to smile back.

"I knew there was something about strawberries."

"I'll make some for you, if Shiko will let me."

"Make some of what Daddy?" I heard Shiko say, as she came out of the hallway with Naos still behind her.

"Your mother's favorite kind of pancakes. The ones with strawberries and whip cream on top."

"Of course you can have some Mommy! I'll make them myself!" I watched Shiko and realized she knew what she was doing. Shiko knew this was all just one big show, and she knew she was just apart of it. She was acting as usual, but I know that wasn't how she felt. I always hated the fact that she could hide her feelings so well.

"C'mon Daddy! Let's make breakfast!" She annouced, and ran into the kitchen already getting our a cooking pan.

"Mama, let's watch Barney!" (A/n: don't own, just watch! J/k)

"Okay Naosuke." Sora agreed. He grabbed her hand, and led her to the family room. She stopped suddenly, and faced me.

"By the way, when are brother and the others coming?"

"He said around eleven. Knowing Tai, it'll more like twelve." I laughed to myself, while she just smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go watch your show Naosuke."

I hadn't realized that I was just standing there, until Shiko called for me. She had the pan out, and the cook book, a spatula, etc.

"Don't start without me." I told her, as I walked into the kitchen. I looked back, and saw Sora with Naos on her lap as they watched that loveable purple dinosaur.

I reassured myself now, getting her memory back was the most important thing right now. It was my top priority, and if she so happen falls back in love with me then that'll just be a bonus. I smiled to myself. It wasn't going to be bad living with her again, I'll make sure it won't.

A/n: I decided to just end it there. Sorry if this chapter is really lousy. I don't like it to tell the truth. This chapter wasn't all too important. It just shows how frustrated Yamato is because of an amnesiac Sora.

R&R, if you want. Again, sorry. I'll make the next chapter much better and quicker, promise!


End file.
